<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>kuroo and kenma's amazing blowjob adventure by tearyeyes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25695163">kuroo and kenma's amazing blowjob adventure</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearyeyes/pseuds/tearyeyes'>tearyeyes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blowjobs, First Time, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, Smut, first time blowjobs, literally i am embarrassed, self indulgent, this was rlly rushed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:40:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25695163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearyeyes/pseuds/tearyeyes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kuro," Kenma gasped, forcing his eyes shut as the older boy kissed his neck. "Don't tease!" </p><p> </p><p>This is mostly unedited, and also super rushed; but i havent posted in a while so I'll probably come back and fix this!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>kuroo and kenma's amazing blowjob adventure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hiii it's been way too long since i've posted/ updated any works, so heres this quick draft! sorry it sucks, ill probably come back and edit / add to this later. &lt;3!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  "Kuro," Kenma gasped, forcing his eyes shut as the older boy kissed his neck. "Don't tease!" </p><p>  Kuroo grinned, still pressing sloppy, open-mouthed kisses onto his pale skin. His knee had somehow found it's way between Kenma's thighs, now pushing lightly against the blond's crotch. "Kuro!" he gasped, gripping onto Kuroo's shoulders. </p><p>  The two had been dating for around five months now- which had been plenty of time for them to experiment and get used to each other's bodies, but had never actually gone further than grinding and touching outside and underneath clothing. Which was why Kuroo was more than a little surprised when Kenma keened into his touch and reached down to pull the drawstring on Kuroo's sweatpants.</p><p>  "Oh," Kuroo said, having pulled away from the smaller boy. Kenma looked up guiltily, hands frozen on Kuroo's hips with Kuroo's knee still pushing against his crotch. "I'm sorry, I thought you'd want to.." his apology rushed out. Kuroo was distracted, though- he had barely even heard it, too excited about Kenma wanting to <em>have sex with him</em>.</p><p>  "No, no," he assured the blond, bringing Kenma's hands closer to his hips. "It's okay, god, it's more than okay." Kenma could probably see the tent in his sweats by now, but Kuroo couldn't really bring himself to care- it wasn't like Kenma was any better off himself, he thought with a grin, subtly eyeing the bulge in the younger boy's long basketball shorts. </p><p>  Kuroo was brought back to reality by Kenma slamming his lips onto his, their teeth clashing together somewhat uncomfortably. His hands had found their way back under Kuroo's pants, fingers dancing nervously between the fabric and his skin. Kuroo grinned into the kiss, gently biting Kenma's bottom lip. "So," Kenma had pulled away, now looking shyly at the floor. "Do you want to..?"</p><p>  "Yes," Kuroo interrupted him, "Fuck yes,"</p><p>  "I don't want to do, er.. anal." Kenma turned his face away awkwardly at the vulgar word. "I don't really.. want that."</p><p>  Kuroo nodded, that was understandable. He didn't like the idea of bottoming himself, so he wouldn't expect Kenma to do it their first time. "That's okay," he assured him, "we can do something else. Want me to suck your dick?" Kenma's eyes shot up. "Kuro!" he groaned. "Don't say it like that!"</p><p>  Kenma hadn't actually objected, though, which was why Kuroo had flipped him over and was now unbuttoning and gently tugging down his shorts; which was easy enough as they were oversized (Kenma had never been one for well-fitting clothes). Kuroo had to hold back a laugh once his underwear was exposed- although really, it shouldn't have been entirely unexpected for Kenma to be wearing Super Mario boxers.</p><p>  "Nn," Kenma gasped, visibly embarrassed. "Don't laugh! It's not funny." Kuroo almost felt guilty- almost. But he brushed it off, leaning down to mouth eagerly at Kenma's erection through the thin material, the way he had seen done in one of the cheap pornos he has watched with Bokuto over the summer. </p><p>  Kenma gasped again, less indignantly this time, so Kuroo figured it was safe to assume he was doing something right. </p><p>  By the time Kuroo had begun to peel the dampening shorts off of Kenma's hips, the blond's hands had found their way into his hair. As soon as the waistband had passed his thighs, Kenma's cock sprung free, red and leaking. And fuck- how big was he, like six inches? Maybe it was five. Barely smaller than Kuroo's, damn it. He gingerly grabbed it by the base, pumping twice, and almost missed the soft moan coming out of Kenma's mouth. Fuck, he was hot.</p><p>  Leaning down, he gently took Kenma into his mouth, grinning around his dick when he heard Kenma moan out his name. </p><p>  Kuroo was eighteen, as of November, so this wasn't exactly his first time- even though, admittedly, most of his experience was with girls. So, he was a little surprised when Kenma yanked on his hair and shouted as he came into Kuroo's mouth after only a couple of minutes. </p><p>  Kenma was panting heavily, his hands having traveled to his face to hide his embarrassment.</p><p>  "Hey, It's okay." Kuroo grinned at him, wiping his mouth. "It's okay, it was your first time getting sucked, and I'm, like, a pro." Kenma looked down at him, looking totally wrecked. "...Okay." He gestured towards Kuroo's hard on, "Do I blow you now?" </p><p>  Once Kenma had scooted over to hover over Kuroo, and Kuroo's sweatpants and boxers had been pulled down, Kenma started with his fingers- playing with his cock and gently fondling his balls. It was like he had never seen a dick before, Kuroo thought- which, to be fair, he probably hadn't- not including his own, and maybe the casual flaccid ones in their school's locker room. </p><p>  By the time Kenma had wracked enough courage to put his mouth on Kuroo, the latter was rock hard. </p><p>  Kenma wasn't an expert, that was a fact. Of course it was to be expected- Kuroo was his first boyfriend, his first partner of any kind, and this was his first time with Kuroo's dick in his <em>fucking mouth</em>. Still, he wasn't doing a bad job. How bad could a blowjob be, anyways? Between the gentle sucking and hollowing of Kenma's cheeks, and the short kitten-licks in between, and- oh, shit, Kuroo was close. </p><p>  "<em>Fuck</em>," he grunted, hands finding their way into Kenma's hair, being careful not to pull too hard. He barely had time to warn Kenma before he was spilling into the other boy's mouth. Kenma's lips pulled off with a <em>pop</em> as the warm, sticky fluid spilled out of his mouth and onto Kuroo's stomach. He made a face. "Gross." Kuroo grinned at him, pulling him into a hug before realizing that he was getting drying cum <em>a</em><em>ll over them</em>. </p><p>  "Gross," he said.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>